Belong
by Life's Water
Summary: A Dark Brother Hood Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Oblivion fic so be gentle, constructive critism is allowed but no flames you have been warned.**

**Disclamer: Oblivion characters do not belong to me, only Merla, Winda, Eldior and Patheius belong to me.**

**Prologue**

Blood, there had been so much blood. I closed my eyes at the memory, why did he have to get in my way as I was about to kill that bandit? Now I am a murderer and have fled to an abandoned capsite near Bruma where hopefully I will be safe. That damned monk, he had had to ruin my already hard life. Any minute, any hour or any day now they will find me and I will be put up for murder, a crime that I did not intend. I have no one to turn to for help, I am alone.

_Blood, there is so much blood._

**It's a short prologue but I hope it's gotten your interest. Please Review so I can see if I should continue or not.**

**Thanks,**

**Life's Water**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to **Anonymous** for being my first and only reviewer, this is chapter is dedicated to you

**Disclaimer:** Merla and Baringa (Merla's horse) are copy righted to me. Whilst Lucien Lachance and other members of the dark brother hood are copyrighted to those great people who created Oblivion.

If anyone is interested I'm looking for a **beta** for this story, since sometimes my grammar needs to be improved. So I would be very happy if anyone would like to do it. By the way incase you are wondering this is a Lucien Lachance/OFC.

**Chapter 1**

Birds chirped as the morning sun rose into the sky awakening the young High Elf sleeping uncomfortably below on the forest floor. Grimacing slightly she stretched as best she could before grabbing her saddle bag and rummaging hungrily through in search of food. Finding nothing she dejectedly withdrew from the bag and pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged herself. _Life's so not fair._

If she stayed here, she would be found and put back into jail when after she had just escaped. Merla smiled slightly, all thanks to the Emperor. "By the nine, I should get going before they find me here." She muttered to herself. Whistling for her bay horse, Baringa the High Elf gathered her saddle bag and slung it on top of the stallion's back. After securing it tightly, Merla climbed up onto the saddle and clicked Baringa into a gallop creating enough space so she would be able to relax slightly and not worry too much about the Imperial Guards arresting her for murder.

**xxx**

It was raining when they finally came to a halt on the Red Ring Road, near them was a small village. Merla dismounted and pulling Baringa by his reigns she located a fenced off area with the only occupants where sheep.

"You don't mind sharing with sheep do you?" she asked him.

The bay horse snorted in answer, "Yes, I know but it's only for tonight." the young Elf soothed.

Merla opened the gate and allowed her stallion to trot through.

"Goodnight Baringa, sleep well." she bid before turning to the opposite building on the other side. "Let's see if I get to sleep as well as you." she muttered again as she pulled open the door.

She slept soundly, very soundly for a murderer he thought.

**xxx **

**Well what did you think, please REVIEW. I had sixty-two hits yet only one review. If you didn't like it, tell me why. I welcome Constructive Criticism only. I don't like flames, so if you didn't review because the prologue sucked and would have flamed but refrained turn it into constructive criticism, it will help me to write better.**

**-Life's Water.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to L'Ankou and MaliceDragon for reviewing, yes I will try to make these chapters longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Oblivion Characters except Merla and Baringa.**

**By the way does anyone know if Lucien Lachance is an Imperial, Breton or Nord? For this he's an Imperial for now...Also it's been a while since I played the game and so what Lucien says may not be up to scratch...**

**Chapter 2**

_She slept soundly, very soundly for a murderer._

The dark hooded stranger crept closer towards the bed studying the young High Elf as he came closer. She wasn't ugly yet she wasn't breath takingly beautiful, she was just very pretty. But to him, she was beautiful. He broke of this startling thought, what was wrong with him? This was just supposed to be business, there was no need for these long hidden emotions to resurface after all it was only over a young girl, a High Elf! He was a Speaker to the Black Hand, not a romantic Imperial who loses his head over some girl he's just seen. He smiled grimly, wouldn't she been surprised at seeing him here. She would get a shock of her life, just like so many other new initiates. He unconsciously began to study her a bit more, her shoulder length raven black hair, her small pointed nose and not to rosy and not to full lips. To him she was perfect.

The Speaker shook his head trying with all his might to get rid of the distracting thoughts, "_Just keep to the business at hand."_ he told himself.

She rolled over in her sleep, it was time to wake her and instruct her of the task at hand. She rolled over again, apparently he realised aware that she wasn't alone. Rolling onto her back the High Elf opened her eyes and gasped in horror at the sight of the black hooded stranger.

"W-w-who are you?" She stuttered.

The Speaker smiled again, "I am a servant of the Black Hand, the Night Mother has sent me to offer you an invitation."

He had stopped, the girl was very white.

"I'm not a murderer." She said indignantly.

The Speaker sighed, "You have killed, The Night Mother and Sithis have witnessed your murder and want you to join the Brotherhood." He paused to let her take it in, "They want your skills to join the Brotherhood, will you not take them up on their invitation?" He asked softly.

"_Wait, why am I even being soft to her?"_ He mentally cringed, _"This is business, I must remember that it is business."_

Her lovely brown eyes stared innocently up at him, "But I didn't mean to kill him, it was an accident."

She was near to tears, deciding that he should take a different approach he sat down on the bed.

"My name is Lucien Lachance, I am a Speaker." He paused, "A servant of the Black Hand."

She nodded, "M-mine is Merla."

"Just Merla?" He asked lightly trying to earn her trust, only if it was a little.

"N-no." she stuttered.

"No? Well then would you like to tell me your full name?"

She was hesitant, her eyes had lowered but then she glanced up at him. "Merla Aurelius."

He smiled slightly, _"Good, I have a little trust now for the assignment."_

Lucien Lachance drew himself up of the bed, hoovering over her. "Your initiation assignment is this, you must go to the Inn of Ill Omen on the Green Road just north of Bravil. You will find there a old man named Rufio. Kill him and your initiation will be done. Here is this dagger for you, it is called the Blade Of Woe, use it to kill him with. Once you have killed him leave the Inn immediately, find a place that is secure to sleep in and I will return to you."

After this instruction he handed over an carved onyx and gold dagger to her.

"I must go now, remember my instructions and do not let yourself be seen."

As he turned to leave she cried out.

"Wait!"

"What is the matter my child?"

"What if I don't join the Brotherhood, what will happen?"

She sounded fearful, "Nothing will happen, you have made your choice." he paused, "but if don't want to be alone no more, that you want a family I suggest you complete the assignment."

Merla glanced down, "Yes you are right, but I'm not a murderer. I can't kill people."

"I will say no more, it is your choice." he turned to leave but stopped at the doorway, "but it would be a nice thing for you to join the brotherhood." and he left leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Outside he berated himself, what was the matter with him? She was a young childish High Elf. Why should he care if she didn't kill Rufio? It was her choice, it didn't matter to him. She wasn't the only initiative he had had or would have. People murdered all the time in Cyrodil, there would always be a new member for the Dark Brotherhood. But why did this initiative matter?

**Is he a little OOC? Anyway, please REVIEW. Constructive Criticism would be wonderful to have.**

**-Life's Water.**

** Edit-Thanks to The Untrained Muse for the correction of my mistake...Lucien is not the Listener he is the Speaker. Thanks again)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all the reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to HP and BTVS.**

**Chapter 3**

Merla watched as he left the room, what was she to do? Should she join or not? Like the man, Lucien had said it is her choice. What was she to do? She was so tired of running away from fate, she should make a good decision every once and a while. The High Elf glanced down at the ornate dagger that had been given to her, should she join and have a family again? Would her life improve if she joined?

Merla sighed sadly, her life had been completely ruined when that Imperial noble had taken an interest in her Imperial mother. She would never forget the agonised look on her father's elven face day after day as he tried so hard to hide the situation from his five year old daughter. She would never forget the guilty look in her mother's eyes as she looked at her husband and child as she left the small cottage on the outskirts of Skingrad. She would never forget the sneering face of the noble when he told her father that he was marrying her mother.

And she would never forget how her father cried for months and months after her mother had left them alone.

A single tear rolled down her cheek at the memory, her poor father. She missed him so much but she knew that he was safe and well at his town house in Skingrad. She didn't care where her mother was or where that noble where now, they did not matter. They did not raise her, her beloved father did and she would make him proud of her one way or another. She had finally decided what she was about to do.

The bay horse galloped as fast as he could along The Red Ring Road and eventually over the Old Bridge. Merla was glad that Baringa was fast. He was a present from her grandmother after her mother had left and ever since that sad day the bay stallion was the best friend she had ever had.

Turning her mind to the present, she realised that they had just passed an inn. Hastily pulling Baringa to a stop, she turned him around and they trotted back up the road. Merla breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed the sign was not the Inn of Ill Omen but the Faregyl Inn. Turning Baringa back around they continued the journey till they finally arrived at their destination.

The Inn of Ill Omen was a small deserted inn, save for the owner. Merla approached hesitantly, "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you knew a man named Rufio." she paused to think up a good lie, "He is my father's dearest friend and it pains me to bring bad tidings to him but my father has just passed away."

"Yes the old man does reside here, down stairs." the owner replied.

"Thank you good sir."

She walked down the cellar stairs and opened the bedroom door, the old man was lying on his side in bed. Merla swallowed before creeping slowly and quietly towards the bed, unsheathing the dagger she closed her eyes and struck. The High Elf reopened her eyes and sighed in relief, Rufio was dead. Her task was complete. She left the Inn of Ill Omen quietly as not to disturb the owner who was asleep on the bed roll underneath his counter.

Baringa was awaiting outside patiently for her, his large horse eyes stared at her asking her if the task was done.

"It's done." she said to him, "Let's go back to Aleswell and sleep there till Lucien comes back to us."

The horse neighed in response and they galloped back to the small village of Aleswell.

She had done it, he was pleased to know that she had made the right choice. Lucien found himself studying the girl lying on the bed before him. Yes she was innocent, yet she had a courage deep in side her that was strong.

"So the task is done." he started awakening the girl as he spoke.

"Y-yes it is done."

"Good, now you will listen carefully I will accompany to Cheydinhal where at the gates you will continue the journey alone."

"You will come with me?" she asked.

"It is more easier to show you and besides I am required to speak to Ocheeva the sanctuary of Cheydinhal's mistress." he explained.

"When shall we go?"

"Straight away."

**Thank you for reading, Please Review. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, no flames!!! I think this is shorter than the other chapters so far, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.  
**

**-Life's Water-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the interest in this fanfic, I've had major writing block so I would have updated sooner but I swear writers block is a curse.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Oblivion Characters, except Baringa and Merla.**

**Once again, I only accept Constructive Criticism. NO FLAMES!!!**

**Chapter 4**

The road to Cheydinhal was long and silent, neither of the two riders spoke as the trotted along the Red Ring Road. Merla sighed quietly, what had changed him? He was more aloof, unfeeling and more formal towards her than he had been before. She sighed again, in a matter of three days they would arrive at the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Cheydinhal and there she would finally have a home where she could call her own. She hoped. Shifting in the saddle, the High Elf studied her surroundings. Nothing but green forests, a herd of deer and a bandit running towards them.

"Lucien!" she cried in warning as the bandit pulled back an arrow and aimed.

Lucien heard her cry, he turned around and without fear nudged his black horse into a gallop and ran straight at the man. With practised hands, he swiftly and effectively cut his foe down. The Speaker then pulled tightly on the reins, forcing his horse to stop. He climbed of the horse and walked stealthily towards his victim, eyes cold and forever staring. With his dagger he stabbed the dying man not once, but three times each in the neck, chest and groin. Smiling grimly to himself, he whistled for his horse and remounted her.

Merla watched in astonishment, fear and disgust as she watched Lucien kill the bandit in such a brutal way. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she sat on her horse, waiting for this cold blooded murder to mount his horse. Was this how he normally acted? Merla gulped, she did not want to be the one to find out first hand. Would they all act like he did, in the Dark Brotherhood? Merla promised herself that she would be on her guard for now on, that she would not trust any of them at all.

Lucien rode up to her unperturbed on how his actions had affected her, "Shall we continue."

They continued well into the afternoon, only when the sun had fully gone down and since there was no moon that night did they decide to rest for the night. After tying Baring up to a small sapling, Merla gathered her bed roll and her travelling bag and padded off to a well selected area, away from Lucien. She unrolled her bed roll on to the hard ground and as soon as she hit the roll she immediately fell into a light slumber.

Lucien wiped the blood off of his dagger, admiring his clean dagger he sheathed it back into it's sheath and unrolled his own bed roll. Yet when he had made himself comfortable on the ground, he found he couldn't get to sleep. What was the matter with him? Was it to do with the girl?

"She means nothing to me." He muttered to himself harshly. Yet why did he have the sudden urge to glance over at her whenever she wasn't looking? He was confused to say the least, his emotions were coldness, hatred, ambition. He knew everything about anything and anyone before they even knew it themselves, yet why couldn't he understand what he was feeling? His feelings for the girl? No she wasn't just a girl, her name was Merla. She was the first one besides his beloved Mother to show him some respect and she amused him. That what shocked him the most, he never was shocked, he never found anything amusing except for the pitiful pleas of his victims. Why should this High Elf make any difference?

**000000000000000000000000000000 **

**Okay, I know it's short. Just Lucien conflicted, Merla is being to distrust and Baringa not really caring about anything except that good looking horsey of Lucien's Shadowmere.**

**I love her she doesn't die and when you slash at her and (if it were any normal horse they would die right?) but shadow doesn't she goes unconscious and you can store things in her.**

**-Life's water.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again thank you for the interest in this fanfic. Please feel free to review after you have read this chapter and let me know what you think, also bear in mind that I do NOT accept flames. Only constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer****:I do not own any of the Oblivion characters, I only own Merla and Baringa.**

**Anyway on with Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

Merla shivered but not from the cold, she shivered from the memory of what had happened only five hours ago. He had killed that poor bandit in the most brutal way, but was it truly brutal? Could Lucien be more deadly than he had been? Out of the corner of her eye she watched him as he rode besides her deep in thought, what he was thinking she did not care all she knew was that she had somehow made a mistake.

"We are almost here." A deep voice interrupted her thoughts, "When we arrive you will put your horse in the stables and then you will follow me to the brotherhood." He instructed coldly.

The High Elf nodded in understanding, then turned her gaze away from him. Merla hated to admit it but she had been mistaken in joining the Dark Brotherhood. But although she had made a mistake she had already 'promised' that she would become a member, she had been given an assignment and she had followed it. There was no way to turn back.

-Later-

Curious eyes watched her as she arrived in their dwelling. Merla tried very hard not to pale at the sight of the skeletal guardian stalking around the underground atrium. Tensing herself up just in case she was not welcomed Merla walked side by side with Lucien towards a kind faced argonian woman sitting on a bench with another argonian.

"Ocheeva this is the new recruit." His cold voice introduced.

"Ah, greetings here is your uniform to wear." the argonian named Ocheeva instructed. "Antoinetta Marie will show you to the sleeping chamber, where you will change." She introduced a dirty blonde Breton woman who was clad in dark purple armor.

"Antoinetta will then bring you back here where you will be introduced to your comrades." Ocheeva continued.

"Follow me." The Breton instructed sharply.

Ocheeva couldn't help but study the new recruit as she stood in front of her awaiting orders. _She will do well here_, the argonian thought rather pleased that Lucien had chosen a suitable recruit. Turning to the cloaked Imperial in front of her, Ocheeva motioned for him to follow her to her private chambers or her _office_ as she liked to think about it.

As they sat down on the two wooden chairs that where in the small room they began.

Merla clad in the Dark Brotherhood uniform followed Antoinetta to the atrium were four members of the Brotherhood where already waiting to introduce themselves to her. She shifted her feet as she usually did when she got nervous. Merla felt ten pairs of eyes drill through her, she did not like it one bit. In fact she felt naked underneath their gaze. What she would give for an interruption.

The wooden doors leading to the private chambers clanged open, one swallowed in a black robe and hood. The second one was clad in purple armour with a purple velvet hood. "I will come back in a week until then farewell Ocheeva."

Lucien Lachance turned and left the atrium, two large brown eyes watched him go.

**Yes once again another short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it and please review. I really like to know what you think, but please bear in mind that I do NOT accept flames ONLY constructive criticism.**


End file.
